


Can Ghosts Be Gay?

by crying_lilacs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Domestic, Emotional, Fluff, Ghosts, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Oblivious, Ouch, Out of Character, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sad, Sad Ending, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_lilacs/pseuds/crying_lilacs
Summary: Based on the song, "Can Ghosts Be Gay?" by carpetgarden. I heard this song and wanted to experiment with my writing abilities, so here's a self-indulgent fic. No smut, but there are romantic and sexual themes for a heads up. There aren't any TW's for the book as a whole but if there is the  chapter will warn you. Disclaimers of course: This is an on-going fic so don't hate me if I don't update my schedule is pretty busy. I'm on Wattpad too, under the same username if you prefer to read there or are worried my work was stolen. I created a Twitter too so feel free to interact with me there! That should be all, enjoy :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 3





	1. 1 - Meetings - Dream’s POV

**Author's Note:**

> Just to fix any confusion, I write one chapter at a time on Wattpad, and once the chapter is finished I publish it to Wattpad and ao3 at the same time. Also, enjoy please, this took a looonnnggg time to write as this chapter is over 800 words.

I dragged my suitcase up the flight of stairs before I dropped it in the middle of the living room. This place was nice and seemed like the perfect place for recording, streaming, and living how I wanted to. I just wish I had more of my stuff, I can't do anything without my setup. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and opened Twitter.

"Hey, sorry but I won't be able to stream tonight. Getting settled in is exhausting and I don't have my setup here with me. I'll see you guys seen though!"

I saved the tweet as a draft and opened Discord on my phone. 

"I'm stuck without my computer until at least tomorrow guys, sorry but I'll be on discord on my phone if anyone needs me :)"

I hit send and shut off my phone. I started unzipping my suitcase to put some of my clothes away with what little I had. I began throwing my clothes on hangers and shoving them into my closet. 

I finished and sat on my bed, at least I could relax here for now. Opening Spotify I pressed shuffle on one of the playlists my friends made me and "Lost in You" by khai dreams popped up. I laid down on my bed kicking off my shoes and taking a deep breath in, this is going to be a nice new space for this start. Before I knew it I was asleep, it might have been seconds or even hours but I could not tell. 

I knew I was dreaming when I sat up and a white, misty figure was inspecting my suitcase. Standing up I slinked over and watched as the figure peeked through all of my clothes throwing them about. 

"I know you're behind me, I was just curious about the new person. You seem kind of plain based on your things." The individual said.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry but who are you, and why are you in my dream?" I stood more confidently now and stuck my arms in my hoodie pocket. 

The apparition stood up from where it was kneeling on my ground and turned to face me.

"You're going to want to sit down for this." The only spirit gestured towards one of the random chairs around. They floated around as they started talking. 

"Well first, this isn't a dream, the names George, I'm your friendly neighborhood ghost."

I felt the atmosphere go stale and my heart started beating rapidly and I sat there silently. 

My mouth went dry just before I tried to speak causing me to stutter. "You-you're real? Why me? What do you want?" I questioned trying to hide my nervousness. 

"Why would I willingly choose to deal with you? You're not even fun to scare. I'm only here because I'm trapped in this world." The ghost crossed its arms and moved towards more of my stuff pulling things out, examining them, then tossing them out of the way.

"First off, fuck you. Second off, how the hell am I supposed to know why a ghost is in my house." I finally seemed to have enough confidence to speak up. I pushed myself out of the chair and walked towards 'George' 

"Well nice to meet you too. Assuming you're going to be here for a while at least, what do I call you?" A hint of friendliness in his voice. 

"Just call me Dream," I answered as I picked up the stuff strewn about. A judgemental scoff from George caused my head to dart up and stare at him. 

"Whatever, Dream," George teased, causing my face to heat up just the slightest bit and I swiveled my head away continuing to pick up things. Where did a ghost with a British accent come from in Florida? 

Once I finished picking up everything I found my phone and check the time, it was about 8 pm so I sent out the tweet from my drafts and moved some of the furniture around so I had room when the moving truck came tomorrow. 

"So why'd you decide to move here?" George said as I sat on the edge of my bed scrolling through the replies to my tweet. 

"I stream and I wanted a bigger place and just more room for myself," I say not looking up and liking someone's tweet. 

"Oh, that's cool, what do you stream?" George questioned.

"Well I stream Minecraft mostly, but I play other games off-stream. I also make videos." I said and once I finished I was immediately cut off by laughter.

"You-you play Minecraft? And you're old enough to buy a house? You have enough money to buy a house?" It started with a chuckle but turned into uncontained laughter and George held his stomach as he laughed. 

"Oh fuck off George. Yes and yes. You know you're an asshole and I'm getting tired of you." I ripped my headphones out of my pocket, untangled them, and plugged them into my phone. 

"I'm heading to bed, goodnight asshole" I announced and laid on my bed as "Scotty Doesn't Know" by Lustra played. George said something but I couldn't hear it.

I awoke to George sitting on the floor cross-legged staring at me but as soon as I saw him his appearance disappeared. This was going to be interesting.


	2. 2 - Soooo... - George's POV

I never would have thought that a guy would have this much effect on me but damn. 

I crossed my legs and sat on the floor. My lanky limbs becoming more solid as I became more comfortable, as that's what they do. Well, I should say, what I've learned they do. 

See I'm a newer ghost, yeah I'm a young ghost but I also didn't die that long ago. I can't remember but I know I had pneumonia for a while so that might have caused it. The last few months of my life were confusing but now, I'm stuck here so, that's fun.

I snapped out of my internal monologue when I noticed Dream was awake and looking at me as I unintentionally stared. All of a sudden I felt my body lighten up and I knew I was invisible to the naked eye. That didn't make me suspicious or anything. I frowned.

I wafted around the apartment some more just genuinely bored. It's not like there was much to do for a ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is 100% a filler chapter but i kind of wanted to explain some of george's backstory and explain how the ghost mechanics work. i might get a chapter out every week if i can so enjoy !


	3. 3 - Setting Up - Dream's POV

I woke up to my alarm at around 9:15 am and sat up out of my bed. I began stretching and let out a long yawn when I finished. 

What happened with George last night? I remember I won't up for a few minutes because of how hot it was and found George was staring at me but then he disappeared into thin air. Now he was nowhere in the apartment.

Whatever, I don't have time to worry about it, the rest of my things were coming today and I had to get ready to get them out from the moving van and bring everything upstairs. 

I changed out of my clothes from yesterday which I ended up falling asleep in. It was hot today so I just threw on a pair of joggers, a white tank, and a pair of Birkenstocks. I brushed my hair and flipped it out of my face. I desperately needed a haircut.

The moving truck came at around 10 am, giving me enough time to throw some waffles in the toaster and eat them. When I heard the screeching of the tires on the asphalt I stepped my way downstairs and opened the door. 

This was a setup, well I couldn't get all my things upstairs in the two hours so I had so it resulted in me having to pay the two drivers for help. We barely made it and when they drive off I realized how much shit I had. This was going to be a pain to organize. I started in the dining room. 

My back cracked as I stood up, finally, the last thing was in the right spot. The apartment looked nice with everything where it was supposed to. I sat on my couch in the living room and scrolled through my notifications liking replies on Twitter occasionally and scrolling through my 'For-you-page' on Tiktok.

When I stood up to turn on my computer set up I tripped and landed on the ground. I look at my feet to see what happened and, a box was sitting on the ground right in front of my seat. What the fuck?

"George did you do this!? Piece of shit!" I declared and heard a snicker echo from somewhere in the apartment. Where was this asshole and why didn't I see him?

I pushed myself off the ground and sat at my desk turning on my monitor and PC. I'll stream some speedruns and hang out with some friends, that'll chill me out.

I began streaming and after a while, I finally found a good seed I stuck with for around 20 minutes before Sapnap joined the empty VC I was in. 

"What's up Dream! Attempting a world record or just chilling?" Sapnap said, I could hear his grin through his voice. 

"Attempting a chill-world record," I chuckled and pressed F3 on my keyboard, "Mark these cords please," 

All of a sudden I felt a chill that caused my hand to tremble and the mouse quickly flipped in a direction.

"You good dude?" Sapnap asked. What was that for, it’s outrageously hot outside why did I shiver?

"Yeah sorry, I don't know why but I just got the chills." I frowned, that was so weird. 

A few minutes later, after resetting the seed numerous times, all to a terrible spawn. I felt a weight on my shoulder, like someone’s hand. I pause the game and run around, and an almost transparent George scares me. I disconnect from the world and quickly end my stream making up an excuse about having something scheduled that I almost forgot about. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the stalker ghost, watching me sleep." I let out a small 'ha-ha' at my joke and await his response. 

"Oh shut up, I was just interested in what you were doing on the computer. I didn't mean to bother you." George said and I heard the regret in his voice. Of course, that didn't stop me from continuing to poke fun at him.

"I must be a pretty sleep then huh? Starting at me n’ shit." I grin but George pouts.

"Oh for fucks sake, I didn't mean to," George said and I noticed his apparition was getting more translucent as he spoke. He also had a light pink hue to his face, barely noticeable if you weren't making eye contact, well I was attempting to, he just focused on the ground.

"Whatever, I was just streaming Minecraft, you know, that lame game I was telling you about yesterday," I say, I wonder if he even remembered that conversation. Don't blame me I don't know much about ghosts!

"Your character doesn't even look like you! He's a green blob with a face and you look like a normal human!" George said exasperated. 

"Just a normal human? You didn't notice anything else about me as you watched me sleep?" I let out a wheeze and threw my head back, knowing I ticked George off. That will never get old. 

"Goodbye," George said, and when I pulled myself together he was gone. 

I needed to run a few errands anyway, it was around 5 pm, and I hardly had any groceries and I needed to stock up. I grabbed my keychain, wallet, and headed out the door. 

Maybe this will turn out good, it was already so much fun teasing George, what else could I ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: writing this chapter was super fun, also this is a semi-slowburn so nothing super dramatic or extra in these first few chapters. the more i write the more i get inspired so expect a few chapters over my winter break. anyways i hope this was enjoyable for everyone reading!)


	4. 4 - Town - Dream’s POV

When I finally arrived at the store I realized how small this town really was. Well, smaller than I was used to, I used to be able to walk or use public transport but this town had very few places. I was a few hours away from a big city and this town was so quiet and compact. The grocery store was small as well. It was a family-owned place that carried most of the basics. Luckily there was a Wal-Mart closer to the city if I really needed anything.

I walked in and grabbed a cart, scanning the store for what I needed. I wasn't cooking tonight so I grabbed some ingredients and snacks that would last a while. I rolled the cart to the checkout and started loading up the food onto the conveyor belt.

"I've never seen you around, are you new in town?" The cashier spoke in a friendly tone.

"Yeah, I moved here from a bigger city so this is a nice change of pace." I smiled and shuffled through my wallet.

"Nice, welcome to the neighborhood then. That'll be one-eighty-seven and twenty-three cents." I handed over my card and when the transaction was finished shoved it back into my wallet.

I left the grocery store with the bags in my cart and started loading them up into my car. That wasn't so bad. Just to put them away when I get home and I can get delivery.

When I arrived home I trudged up the stairs with all the bags I could carry and unlocked my door. It was already so hot out and I was not willing to run up and down these stairs carrying groceries.

Finally, everything was put away and I could relax. Until I felt a tap on my shoulder. George.

"Yes?" I asked and looked around, finally spotting a faint figure.

"I'm sorry for being annoying last time we talked. Tell me about yourself, since you know I have to be here." George said with an apologetic face that slowly turned into a smile which I knew meant he was joking about having to be with me.

"Dude I know you're joking but come on. You know you love me." I gave a wink knowing it would put him over the edge. I can't help it, seeing his reactions to my flirty banter made my heart flutter. But just platonically, right?

I snapped out of it when a cold breeze passed by and made me shiver. Apparently, George knew I wasn't paying attention so to get my attention he decided to make me freeze by passing through me. I'll admit I don't know how creepy that is on a scale but it sure isn't completely innocent of weird tension. The stark contrast of the breeze threw me off guard.

"Oh c'mon now, I'm ice cold!" I say and a small chuckled escaped my lips.

I walked over to my bedroom and slipped off my tank top and replaced it with a hoodie. My joggers were sticky against my skin from my sweat and now ice cold from the breeze, I had to change them. I quickly dropped them off my legs and shimmied out of them throwing on a clean pair of sweatpants. I say staying inside for the rest of the night so it didn't matter what I looked like. I stepped out of my room and to George sitting on the floor, cross-legged and obviously contemplating something, so I left him alone.

I turned on my phone and absentmindedly searched 'food' into Google. It was around 8 and I was extremely hungry. I could feel my stomach as every crumb of food I ate sat there like a mass of cotton candy. It was weightless and I was starved. I decided on a local pizza place and called up the number. Awaiting a 'click' from the other line I paced around my kitchen table. Small enough for me and a few guests, not that I was planning on getting to know neighbors well enough to invite them over or have any out-of-state friends visit.

A voice echoed from my phone, "Hello, Jules Pizza, delivery or pick-up."

"Uh-p-Delivery" My words fell out of my mouth. It was like I took a bin full of letters, dug my hand into it, and threw the letters all over. Embarrassing first impression when this place would probably be my drunk go-to.

"Alright what can I getcha' " The lady replied. She was a local, or at least from what I could tell, she was extremely friendly and welcoming. Like the art teacher in high school. I had to snap myself out of it again, lately, my thoughts have been tangling themselves and distracting me. I was the fly in my web of thoughts.

"Oh um, I'm new in town. Do you have an option for a medium with extra-extra cheese?" I spoke with faltering confidence. I felt plain awkward. I stuck out like a sore thumb in this town.

"We sure do hun, that'll be seven ninety-eight. You'll be paying the driver when they get there. Thanks for ordering." As I went to thank her I heard the phone hit the receiver. They were probably busy, dinner rush.

I must not have noticed because George was leaning against the door frame leading into the kitchen. "Little nervous are we?" he replied. Like a snake's prey, I felt trapped. That hit a nerve I really didn't want to speak about. Oh, shit here come the waterworks.

"Fuck, I'm sorry. I've been super stressed and this place makes me pretty nervous and, I feel out of place," I rambled on and on not registering the words falling out of my face as I felt my eyes ache from crying and my nose was super stuffed up.

"It's, um fine. I know what you mean. Sorry, I struck a nerve there. But trust me, you're a chill guy." And that was enough to get me to rub the tears away from my eyes and calm down.

"You know when you're not flustered you give pretty solid advice." I joked. I was going to pull a 'watching me sleep haha' joke but I didn't want to make it too weird.

"Well I'm getting pizza and I don't know if you can eat but feel free to have some if you can. I don't know much about ghosts." Rambling again. His presence makes me do that sometimes. Just, anxiety from meeting new people right mixed with an emotional overflow right?

He strolled out of the kitchen while I opened Netflix. A calm movie should help me with distress. I ended up putting on a random documentary about the ocean as I anticipated my food. I was starving and that sob-session made my stomach grumble.


	5. 5 - Curiousity - George's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just another filler but they're so fun to writeee. also ignore my procrastination it's been pretty bad.

I felt like a dickhead. How did I make him cry? How did I mess up that badly?

But he looked stunning when he cried, his face turned red color and his lashes collected his tears until they spilled out and left streaks under his eyes. When he was crying he bit at his lip and they became chapped and red, is that what they would look like if I-. Okay okay, stop it.

In my time as a ghost, and well human. Never have I ever been this, attached to someone. Is that even the right word? Whatever, all I know is I think about him more than any friend before. Better not to dwell on it.

I shook the thought from my mind as I mindlessly floated around the apartment. It was pretty plain for a guy I would assume would add a little personality to his home. It had the basics except they were pretty modern and few decor items, a youtube play button, sorry multiple of them, a few candles, and other unimportant things. There was one room that had almost everything a YouTuber could dream of though.

A three monitored computer, soundproofing on the walls, a fancy-looking microphone, RGB keyboard, and lots of things I had no idea about. It looked really expensive for some Minecraft Youtuber.

Footsteps, he was by the doorway. I turned around slowly and he was stood there still, and if you didn't see him crying you would have never known but his stuffed nose was a clear indication.

"What're you looking at?" He asked. His tone was soft. A butterfly erupted in my stomach, another human trait I was stuck with that I despised. Once composed I answered.

"Nothing I was just, um, looking around." I gestured towards the extensive setup.

"Did you want me to show you what some of it does or are you just gonna snoop?" I nodded and looked around quizzically, some stuff looked like what aliens would bring to Earth.

"Alright well, this is where I stream and make Youtube videos. Most of my cords and everything just connects it all so it looks more confusing than it is-" He continued rambling about processors, fans, overheating, maintenance, and I absorbed everything like a sponge. Sticking the information in little folders in my brain. I could listen to him talk for hours. It wasn't even that I was interested in technology, not like I could use it anyway but hearing his talking about his passions. It threw me for a loop.

"So did you want to like, play a game or something until the food gets here? Minecraft should be pretty easy." Dream asked as he slid down into the matte black chair.

"Ah, no I'm fine. Thank you, for, uh, explaining." I replied. Internally screaming. I sounded so small, and awkward. And I was still guilty about grazing the nerve that made him cry. He seemed him understand I truly didn't mean to hurt him, right? As I rambled to myself I absentmindedly left the room almost pacing around the entirety of the apartment. I was a chronic over-thinker and I was not exempt from it this time.

And then a ring from the doorbell. Shuffling from his studio Dream grabbed a wad of cash from the living room seemingly already prepared and in seconds brought a hot pizza and 2-liter to the small dining table sat in the corner of the kitchen. It didn't look half bad for Florida.

"I remember when I lived in the U.K. I thought Florida was filled with insane people, who only ate alligator meat." I announced as Dream took a giant bite out of a slice of pizza slathered in cheese, he let out a small chuckle as he tried not to let cheese fall out of his mouth. Turns out there are some really nice people, I thought to myself as I glanced at Dream.

It was really nice, to finally have some company after being alone for who knows how long, at least a month, I stopped counting then. Until I was greeted with a "For Rent" sign on the outside of the property and people touring the apartment I was alone. I didn't see Dream tour the place, maybe his parents did, or a girlfriend. I'm just glad I have someone to interact with and who wasn't fearful of me.

Who knew my internal monologue could continue for so long, it wasn't until grabbed my attention I snapped out of it.

"You know, even if you don't pay attention it's nice to have you here," Dream said, still chewing his food and making me cringe slightly. I scoffed jokingly in response.

"And even if you eat like a slob, I guess it's nice having you around too." I rolled my eyes dramatically and stressed the 'guess'. Just two jokesters, joking around, in a friendly way, no homoerotic subtext.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed even if it was uneventful (so far hehe) but i made a spotify playlist check out my twitter for a direct link !


	6. Chapter 6

It hasn't been nearly as bad as I thought having Dream around. I thought it would just be bickering and arguing but it's almost completely the opposite. Almost

Listen I swear I didn't mean to start this argument. It just started with playful banter until I mentioned how funny I thought it was he played a kids game for a living. It ended with me tearing up as I was berated for being a ghost. Another one of those human-to-ghost traits that make me want to bury my head into a hole like an ostrich. I don't even remember what he said exactly but if it hurt enough for me to cry then it must've been pretty shitty. 

Here I was. A ghost crying. It's pretty funny if you think about it. You'd never expect the ghost to come out crying from an interaction between a human and a ghost but hey, there's always an outlier in a set of data. The worst thing about it is I can't go to him to comfort him or comfort him because we were both being jerks to each other, toeing the line until we both crossed it.

I felt stupid. For letting words get to me, and using my words as a weapon. I hate doing that. Being positive is so much more rewarding, especially in this instance. I have no one else, the least I could do is show my thankfulness. But noo, my competitiveness had to get in the way of this exchange. 

I had to apologize for this. I felt like an idiot. 

I stood up from the cold tiled floor of the bathroom. One look in the mirror and I looked terrible. My hair was all over the place, tear marks on my shirt and my sleeves, snot dripping out of my nose, the works. 

I couldn't get good mortal traits like the ability to eat food but I get crying and temperature sensitivity. Great. I frowned.

After fixing myself to look somewhat adequate I phased through the bathroom door and towards Dream's bedroom where I assumed he was, I was correct in my assumption. 

Except he wasn't crying or sad. He looked pissed. His room was a mess. Invisibility comes in handy once again.

I watched as he paced around his room, going from the left to the right with his fists balled up and his knuckles turning white. After a few seconds, or minutes, it felt like forever, he walked out and towards his studio. I decided to follow him because I'm a genius. He was loading up his computer, muttering curses under his breath. And understandable, I can be a bit of a dick sometimes and probably was being an asshole. 

Minecraft loaded up, at least I think that's what it was. Context clues my friends. I blinked and he was already playing a game and slaughtering people. He was running around and grabbing loot from chests and following people around until he could sneak up on them and kill them. Not a traditional way to cope with anger but it was better than punching holes in drywall or hurting others so what can I judge. I'm giving myself a mental note to ask him to teach me how he does this so flawlessly.

Finally gaining some courage I floated out of the door and knocked a few times, letting myself become more opaque. My limbs were like bowls of jelly the burning taste of acidity sat in my stomach. I was so incredibly nervous. I peered into the room, he was still ever so focused on his game. I knocked again and waited for him to acknowledge me, except it didn't work again. Whatever, when he finished his game I would talk to him. 

I stood there staring intently at the screen as he shouted out occasionally in celebration over a kill or anger over stolen loot. It was kind of cinematic in a way. He won the round finally after what felt like forever and it finally felt like the right time to speak up, so I knocked again, for the third time. 

He shot me a defensive glance and ignored my presence. As I moved closer, inching my way towards him he set up another game. I tapped his shoulder and finally spoke.

"Dream, I'm really, really sorry. Can we talk about this? One on one? Please" I asked apologetically. A grunt and a paused game gave me my answer.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what I said. If I could take it all back I would. I took it too far and we both hurt each other. I-I'm sorry. You don't have to accept my apology or even speak to me but I needed to put it out there." I said with a weak smile. As I turned around to leave he spoke up.

"A-I'm sorry too. We both took it too far. I feel so stupid for getting so mad, I don't even remember half of what we said." He gave a shy chuckle. I smiled back.

"I'm glad we settled that but can you show me how you're so good at this game?" I walked towards the computer and leaned over his shoulder watching block-shaped people standing around him and freaking out. 

He moved his character towards an area called “Bedwars” and he teleported himself to a new game. I watched as the game loaded up with players and Dream immediately began looking collecting currency and buying things from what he called the "Market" but it looked more like trading with a villager. At least I think that's what it was called.

He ended up playing tons of rounds of Bedwars, mostly winning, undoubtedly boosting his already large ego. But it was fun, being able to relax in each other’s company after a draining argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaah i'm back! writers block sucks and i had absolutely no motivation for this but hopefully this chapter makes up for it. guys this isn't even the tip of the iceberg. i thought this was going to be a tiny fic with maybe 10 chapters at most. this is probably going to be LONGG and very wordy. but if i'm enjoying it i don't mind at all. enjoy this to make up for my terrible schedule lol :P


End file.
